Date Night
by LillyAngel
Summary: Peter wants to find out who Mohinder's been dating.... Slash!


**Warnings: Slash. Don't like, don't read!! This is your warning!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. If I did, there would be a lot more Mylar....and Claire would stop whining all the time....**

**A/N: Written for the heroes_exchange Christmas challenge on LJ specifically for Hari Kari!!!**

Date Night

"I swear to God Mohinder's up to something, Nathan."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's paranoid rant. "Seriously Pete, did you really come here in the middle of a busy workday just to tell me that? You're even more screwed up than I thought."

Peter glared at him. "Mohinder has a boyfriend and he won't tell me who it is!"

"So Suresh finally got lucky? Good for him." Nathan rolled back his desk chair and strolled over to the filing cabinet. He opened it and started to shuffle around inside.

"I would drop it, Peter. It's Suresh's own business whether or not he wants to tell you who he's been sleeping with." A thought occurred to him, and he turned around to stare at Peter incredulously. "Unless you're jealous that Suresh isn't going out with you..."

Peter started to cough and sputter. "I'm not gay, Nathan! I'm just concerned for him. Mohinder is so naive sometimes and I'm afraid that he'll get hurt."

Nathan sighed. "Mohinder's a big boy, Pete. You can't always protect everyone, you know." Peter was silent at this. Nathan sat back down at his desk and continued on with his paperwork, not looking at Peter. "If you're really so concerned, why don't you just follow him next time he goes out on a date?"

Peter's face lit up as the as the idea dawned on him. "Maybe I will."

"Pete, I was only joking," Nathan said, slightly horrified that his brother was taking him seriously. When he got no reply, he looked up to see that Peter was gone. He sighed and held his head in his hands. Somehow he had the feeling that this was not going to end well.

***

A few hours later, Peter had it all planned out. By casually talking to Molly, he had found out that Mohinder was leaving at eight o'clock for his date, and that he was meeting him at some Italian restaurant. Afterwards, they were planning on catching a movie.

Dressed completely in black and carrying an extra disguise just in case, Peter arrived at Mohinder's apartment at about quarter to eight, and hid in the bushes right outside. A few minutes later, he saw Mohinder leave. Making sure that there was plenty of distance between himself and Mohinder, Peter stepped out of the bushes and started to follow him.

It was a lovely evening. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze that softly stirred the trees. It really was the perfect night to go out. Peter trailed Mohinder down through the subway and through the streets, all the while staying hidden. There were a couple of moments when Peter, being very paranoid, thought that Mohinder knew that he was being followed, like when Mohinder backtracked or walked around in the same place again and again. However, he concluded that Mohinder was just really lost and could not find the restaurant.

Finally Mohinder arrived at his destination: an Italian restaurant by the name of Il Sogno. After Mohinder had stepped inside, Peter hung around outside of the restaurant, hoping that he could catch Mohinder and his date when they were leaving. Finally, an hour and a half later, Mohinder stepped out of the restaurant, and Peter's jaw fell open. Mohinder was with Sylar! And they were holding hands!

Suddenly, realizing that he could be seen, Peter looked around frantically for a place to hide before the two of them could see him, but it was too late.

"Peter! What on Earth are you doing here?" Mohinder asked, walking towards him, still holding hands with Sylar.

Peter could only gape at him. "I...ahh...umm...well..." he stammered, trying to find an excuse. He just couldn't stop staring at their clasped hands.

Sylar smirked at him, looking like he was enjoying Peter's discomfort. "It would appear that Peter was stalking us, Mohinder."

Mohinder looked shocked. "Peter, is that true?" he said.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was just..." he broke off, not knowing what to say next.

"If that wasn't stalking, then what do you call it?" Mohinder demanded angrily. Thankfully at that moment, Peter was spared the necessity of answering by the unexpected arrival of Nathan.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Mohinder asked, looking extremely confused.

"I had the feeling that Pete was going to do something stupid, so I came to check on the two of you. Hope you don't mind," Nathan said, his typical politician smile on his face.

"Hold on a second," Sylar said suddenly, "You told him about us, Nathan?" This time it was Peter's turn to look surprised.

"You knew?" he shouted. "You knew all along that Mohinder was going out with—"

"Keep your voice down, Peter. You're starting to make a scene," Nathan said, coming up beside Peter to put his hand on his shoulder.

Peter ignored him. "How could you tell him and not me? I thought that we were supposed to be friends?"

Mohinder sighed. "I can explain."

Peter snorted. "Really? You can explain exactly why you're holding hands with your father's killer?"

"That's not fair, Peter. He's different now, and you know it! Don't you dare call him a killer again!" Mohinder shouted, stepping up right in front of Peter.

"I'll call him whatever I like," Peter retorted before he could stop himself. From the look on Mohinder's face, he knew that the damage had been done. Before he could say anything else, Mohinder had gone back to Sylar, and they both walked down the street away from Peter.

Desperately, he looked to Nathan for some advice, but Nathan just shrugged. "Good job, Pete. Way to screw things up." And then he was gone as well, leaving Peter all alone.

***

A few days later, Peter heard a knock at his door. He almost immediately shut it when he saw that it was Sylar on the other side.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at Sylar.

Sylar glared back. "I want you to get over your petty little feelings towards me and talk to Mohinder."

"Why should I?"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Maybe because he's your friend, and you acting like a complete jerk really hurts him."

The glare on Peter's face softened somewhat. "If he's my friend, then why didn't he tell me about the two of you? Why did he tell Nathan instead?"

"He only told Nathan because Nathan wormed it out of him when Mohinder asked for some ideas for dinner. He was only going to keep our relationship secret for a little while longer, anyways." When Peter didn't say anything, he continued. "Look, he didn't tell you sooner because he was afraid that you would act all weird. There, happy?"

Peter sighed. "I'm just...I'm worried about him, okay."

"Because of me?"

Peter nodded. "Exactly because of you. I want to make sure that you're not using him to get to other people. I want to make sure that you're not going to hurt him."

Sylar stared at him. "I'm not using him to get the list. I swear to God that I'll never, ever hurt him."

Peter stared back. "How can I believe you?"

"Just take what I said at face value. Have a little bit of faith."

Peter blinked, and then nodded. "Okay, then."

"Good. Now that that's over with, I've got a boyfriend to be heading back to," Sylar said, turning to leave.

"Sylar, wait." Sylar stopped and turned to look at Peter with a questioning look in his eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Mohinder hates Italian food. He pretends to like it but he likes French food a lot better."

Sylar grinned unexpectedly at Peter. "I was wondering why he didn't seem to take a fancy to any of the food last night. Thanks for the tip. I'll have to remember that for the next date so that I could get him in bed this time." He walked away laughing, while Peter stood in his doorway sputtering and trying to get the images of Sylar and Mohinder out of his head.


End file.
